The Demonic Invasion
by kamikazzy ghost
Summary: When Demons invade the earth, Pan and Goku must save the planet and the universe from total destruction.
1. Default Chapter

High to you all. This is kind of my first story that ive actualy thought out, so bare with me on some of it. and FYI, this is grusom and Quite the way life can be when deamonic magic is involved. And yes, for those who have played Warcraft, this isnt a strait DBZ story. i got most of the enimies from rain of chaos, so. My friend has read it some of it and approved of it so, it should be good. ;-)  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Prelude  
  
Gohan and Pan raced up the mountain on the 4th anevercery of her winning the World Martial Arts Tournament. This was the day that Goku was saposed to come out of training with Uub and visit with his family. Since the day he lift , Pand had beed counting down the days until today when her grandfater would play with her again. Of cource, she knew that Goku would be ariving late, but not late after dinner, so she had plenty of time to play with all of her other friends that have come. All of wich have met Goku over his life time. Of course, none of these friends would have expected that this very day, the whole planets lives will be changed in such a way, it will be unspeakable.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
In a far away planet, the Dreadloard, Mal'Ganis wonders alone in a dark planet. His dead, bat like wings wave in the darkness as his large claws have low towards the ground. HIs great, vampire like fave with his horns is held up proudly. This is not the place a Dreadlord normaly walks. They walk in a litteral hell, feet burt to a blackened cinder from the magma they walk apon. Eyes stay able to see where normal eyes would go blind from the brightness. The beasts they encounter are unspeakably evil. No friends, but no enimies. Fear travels with a dreadloard, and they thrive on that fear. But not here. Here is where they them selver, the beings that are sometimes called fear, have reason to fear, and they do. He knows what happens to those who don't obay Del'Mor. He gives them a horible torcher that is worse then death its self, even though thats what the result is. You get turned inside out, your bones fall out, blood splatters apon the ground, and your brain falls with a splat opont the reminents. At the thought of this Mal'ganis quickened his pace.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
He arived later that morning, quite early. "Master" he said. "The invasion is ready. We only await your comand to attack."  
"That is good news," said a dark voice in the backround. "But i don't remember asking you to come this early in the morning."  
"Sorry master," Mal'Ganis replied stuttering. "It wont happen again."  
"No it won't" Del'Mor replied with a smile. he then lifted his finget an pointed it at Mal'Ganes.  
A huge amout of screeming erupted from the spot where Mal'Ganes was standing. Then, complete silence, and a pile of inerds took the spot of where Mal'Ganis had stood.  
"Maneroth!" Del'mor yelled as a gigantic shadow appered over him, "Begin the invasion, and get a cleaner in here. I do admire my handy work, But id rather not look at it like this."  
"Yes master."  
"And Maneroth," the deamon said, "I want no mistakes this time, lest you want to end up like our messenger. I have waited too long to finish what my master started."  
"As you wish.''  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	2. pan goes ss

ok. heres the first real chapter. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 1  
"I got it," Pan yelled as Bulma hit the ball. Baseball was one of her favorite sports, and she was realy good, even with out her powers.  
"Daddy! Catch!" she yelled as she threw the ball to first base. She laughed as she played, but that laughter was caught short by a gasp of terror.  
One minute, the ball was flying to Gohan, the next, it was a puff of blue smoke that relieced a wave of cold. Goten and Trunks, who were wrestling on the ground, looked up and gasped in horor at what they saw.  
A huge skeliton was hovering over Pan. It looked around and saw Braw startled and crying in pure fear. He lifted his hand up and shot a cold blast at the girl. She froze instantly into a mini glacier of ice. Before her mother could reach her, Bulma was frozen too. the skeliton began to speek, "What do we have here. These are saposed to be the strongest fighters on this planet, and here i am taking you all down one at a time." His voice sent blasts of cold air though the group. And his voice it self was a dark sound that was sounding like death its self. "Hm. Pithitic."  
Videl, who had had enough of this talk, charged in at this fiend who had disruped the picknic and killed 2 of her friends.  
Unfortunatly for her, she was not able to get a hit on this thing, for lich (thats what this thing is called, and i told u that this was part warcraft 3 so there) attacked first. In that short second, he fired his cold blast, it hit, and she colapsed on the grass, falling into the coldness of death.  
At the sight of her mother being taken from her, and this happening right in front of her eyes, Pan snaped. She began to yell in rage, and took power from it. That is when it happened. Her hair began to stand up on end and turn that famous golden color that we all know so well. She charged at this lich, and before he knew it, he was dead. She then rushed over to her mother. Gohan was already there.  
"Mom! Mom! Please don't go! Please don't!"  
"Pan... I'm... Not going to... Make it. Take care of ...Your fauther and your...self."  
"Mom!" but it was to late. Videl was dead. "NOOOOO!" Pan cryed. "I will get revenge mom. I promice."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
there. now that thats done, im going to go and eat. sorry if it took so long, but i finished the first chapter. just to let you know, there is going to be alot of these to come. 


End file.
